Vanilla Twilight
by garnetmystery
Summary: If "twilight" was the end then "vanilla twilight" was the beginning. Songfic with smut...yes that means it's FEMSLASH BellaxRosalie


**Disclaimer: NO OWNAGE!!!!!**

**A/N: After I heard the song I just knew that I'd write a fic about it so here it is! Read and review :D**

* * *

_**The stars lean down to kiss you**_

_**And I lie awake and miss you **_

_**Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere**_

_**Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly **_

_**But I'll miss your arms around me**_

_**I'd send a postcard to you dear, cause I wish you were here**_

I couldn't sleep. Whenever she's gone I just…can't.

It's been two days since I've been in my loving vampires arms. While she was off hunting mountain lions I was in my bed being driven slowly insane. When I closed my eyes, all I could see were hers and when I opened them, my thoughts were flooded with how she was the closest thing to perfection there ever was or will be. I sighed, this was ridiculous I hadn't slept in two days. There was no way in hell I'd be sleeping tonight either.

I grudgingly got out of my warm comfortable bed and pulled a sweater on so I could sit on the porch to watch the sunrise. I smiled a little at that. It was our favorite thing to do whenever she was here…I wondered if it would feel the same without her presence.

_**I'll watch the night turn light blue**_

_**But it's not the same without you**_

_**Because it takes two to whisper quietly**_

_**The silence isn't so bad **_

_**Till I look at my hands and feel sad **_

_**Cause the spaces between my fingers**_

_**Are right where yours fit perfectly**_

I slowly opened my front door so I wouldn't wake Charlie. The door opened effortlessly and I stepped outside and was greeted by the chilly morning air. I loved that our house faced the east so I was greeted by a lovely sunrise every morning…when the weather of Forks permits.

A cool breeze caressed my cheek and I snuggled into my thick sweater as I plopped myself into a chair Charlie had left outside for me. The sweater was the perfect antidote to the air swirling around me and the coldness that lightly touched my hands made me feel a pang of longing once more for my marble, golden-eyed vampire. The silence was so still it was crazy and I couldn't help but shiver more without her lithe arms wrapped around me and her soothing voice telling me that we'd be together for eternity.

I looked down at my pale hands folded tightly together in my arms. When I unfolded them, I was perplexed by how empty they felt. Then I remembered. It was because I wasn't the one normally sitting in the chair. I usually sat on her lap as she held my hand and we talked about nothing in particular or just sat comfortably in each others arms. Sometimes she would trace little patterns on my skin and I loved the way her icy fingers looked against my skin. Oh God, absolutely nothing was the same without her.

_**I'll find repose in new ways**_

_**Though I haven't slept in two days**_

_**Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone**_

_**But drenched in Vanilla Twilight**_

_**I'll sit on the front porch all night**_

_**Waist deep in thought because when I think of you**_

_**I don't feel so alone**_

_**I don't feel so alone**_

_**I don't feel so alone**_

I looked up at the sky and I saw the tinge of pink and orange color the sky. It was so pretty. I remember Edward told me once, that when the sun set it was called "twilight" and that it signified the end of a day. So, I made up that when the sun rises it was "vanilla twilight" the _beginning _of a day, and that it was open to all kinds of possibilities…like for example falling in love with another vampire.

"Hello Bella." She said in her wind chime voice as she stood next to me. I gasped in surprise. Sometimes the popping out of no where crap got just plain annoying , but I couldn't stay annoyed with her. Well at least not for very long.

Rosalie Hale stood in front of me, the embodiment of perfection with her elegant blonde hair blowing with the breeze, her eyes the beautiful color of butterscotch and her vanilla, apple, and rose scent being blown towards me by the wind. I stood up slowly, afraid to break the spell.

"Rose." I breathed then I fell into her arms. Her alabaster arms were like vices encasing my body, pressing it tightly to hers. I sighed happily, as I breathed her in I made a joke with her once that I could get drunk off of just being with her. I smiled like a fool when she released me. It was as if she was never gone.

I leaned forward to kiss her perfect lips and I was rewarded by a surprise gasp from my beloved. Her icy lips opened and my tongue sneaked out to play with hers. "Bella we'll have plenty of time for that later." She promised as she gently pushed me back.

Next thing I knew I was on Rosalie's lap with her hand in mine, our favorite way of sitting. "God I love you." I whispered as the sun finally began to rise.

_**As many times as I blink **_

_**I'll think of you tonight**_

_**I'll think of you tonight**_

"I love you too." She whispered and when I looked over at her all I saw was love in her eyes. That alone would have made me melt but when I saw her sparkle like a diamond touched by light, I couldn't help but feel insecure. I reached out to cup her satin cheek and she turned her head to place a kiss on my palm.

I sucked in a harsh breath. This devotion…that's what made me fall for her. I thought only Edward could be capable of giving me such love but I was dead wrong. Rosalie held a place in my heart that not even Edward could fill. Oh, I needed him too but I needed Rosalie as well. It caused me pain to be away from either of them for a day.

At first, I was scared that Edward would be out for Rosalie's blood when I told him but he just flashed me my favorite crooked smile, held my hands and said, "Bella if it makes you happy than I don't care that I have to share you." He said it so whole-heartedly I suddenly remembered why I fell in love with him.

I looked at Rosalie with her eyes closed and her face still turned into my palm as I caressed it. I needed her, oh God did I need her…but I wasn't her if she wanted me right now.

"Bella I can smell your arousal." She stated. I blushed furiously, talk about being given away. She opened her eyes and I saw them turn a rich honey shade. Son of a bitch she was turned on too!

Rosalie gave me a wicked smile and holding me marriage style she raced through my house and plopped me onto my bed. I heard Charlie step out of his room and I froze but Rosalie continued to strip down to her underwear. The sight of her in the daring red lingerie made my mouth run dry and my panties soaked.

"Bella I'm heading out now." My father called from the bottom of the stairs.

"All right, I'll see you later Dad." I called out in as normal a voice as possible with Rosalie tugging at the hem of my shirt while nibbling on my neck. I waited until I heard the door close then I turned in Rosalie's arms.

"What are you doing?" I nearly yelled at her as I breathed a sigh of relief when I heard Charlie's cruiser pull out.

"Oh Bella you're much too tense." She said in an exasperated tone. Rosalie quickly removed me of my sweats and shirt and, just like her, I was left in my underwear.

"And you Rosalie Hale are much too naughty." I gasped out.

She smirked, "And you love it." I blushed then dove in for a kiss.

This time the kiss was rough and our tongues were battling each other now. We were too hungry for each other, too starved. My hands gripped her round hips and I reveled in the softness of them. I pulled Rosalie to join me on the bed but the next thing I knew she was behind me playing with my breasts.

"God Bella you have any idea how much I love your tits?" She asked me in a husky whisper as she began playing with my nipples while sucking on my neck, I swear with the way she was going I'd have bruises all over tomorrow. My only response was a moan. I couldn't say anything clever since my brain was turning to mush.

Her cold fingers trailed down my sides raising goose bumps in its path. Her breasts were pressed against my back and all I wanted to do was touch her but in our current position she had all the control. "Ooh," she crooned into my ear as she played with me thru my panties, "you're already so wet for me Bella." She said with a touch of pride in her voice. I groaned as my hips bucked forward to meet her fingers.

"Oh God Rose, just fuck me already please…" I begged. I couldn't take it anymore I was so close and my body was on fire. I had a death grip on my royal purple sheets and I thought I was about to rip them in two.

"All right Bella." She agreed. The next thing I knew I felt her fingers slide into me. I screamed in bliss and my moans and whimpers echoed throughout my room. I could barely hear Rosalie's harsh breathing as she began pounding my pussy. She curled and stretched her fingers and then I came like I never had before. I smirked I swear sex with Rosalie was always amazing.

I groaned as she pulled her fingers out of me. I rested my head against her shoulder and smiled as I drifted into my own bliss. "Aren't you delicious?" She whispered as she licked me clean off her fingers.

Then I remembered I wanted to pay Rosalie back. I shimmied down till I was kneeling in front of Rosalie. She looked at me surprised. I usually let Rosalie take the lead and I gave her a wide grin as she asked me what I was doing. "Lie down and you'll find out." I replied.

She gave me a suspicious look but she complied. I crawled over Rosalie and kissed her, tasting myself on her lips. My fingers, acting of their own accord, grabbed her breasts and started tugging her nipples and playing with them. She was writhing beneath me and I loved how her soft cool skin felt brushing against mine.

I stopped my ministrations though and Rosalie glared at me with fury. I giggled. "Oh don't worry I'm not done yet." I moved down Rosalie's hourglass shape till I was faced with her dripping center and I played with her as she did with me. I teased her clit through her lacy thong and rubbed her successfully soaking the undergarment.

"Damn it Bella!" She growled as she tried to raise her hips. I decided to put her out of her misery and took off her thong, and then I began to eat her out. Rosalie's shocked yet blissful screams bounced off my walls and I gloried in the sound of them. I pulled up her legs so they rested on my shoulders, giving me better access to her sweet little pussy. I flicked at her clit and played with the little nub causing her to whimper and grip my sheets the way I had been only minutes ago. I drove my tongue into her passage and fucked her with it till all she was doing was grinding her hips against my face.

"Bella!" She screamed, "Yes, yes oh God HARDER!" She yelled. I stifled a giggle she really was a screamer. I removed my mouth and switched to ramming her with my fingers. Not long after she was coming and her mouth-watering scent was filling the room. I lay next to Rosalie, completely sated. I loved our little romps, she was just amazing every time.

_**When violet eyes get brighter**_

_**And heavy wings grow lighter**_

_**I'll taste the sky and feel alive again**_

_**And I'll forget the world that I knew**_

_**But I swear I won't forget you**_

_**Oh if my voice could reach back through the past**_

_**I'd whisper in your ear**_

_**Oh darling I wish you were here**_

Rosalie truly was my other half. She was the side of me that let me be a bit freer, the side that let me be myself and I love her so much for letting me be that way. Edward truly is an ideal gentleman and he completes in a way that I know he will always be there to protect me and he always looks out for my best interests.

I needed the both of them and somehow they needed me. Rosalie laid her arm and leg across my dozing form. Crap, all the time I hadn't spent sleeping was finally catching up to me, but I didn't want to go to sleep! Not when Rosalie was here, I wanted to stay awake and just be with her. My blonde vampire saw me try to fight my urge to sleep and she let out a small giggle.

"Sleep Bella." She whispered softly against my mahogany hair. "I'll be right here when you wake up." My eyelids didn't want to cooperate anymore so they closed over my chocolate brown eyes and I became more aware of the smell and feel of her.

"Mmm-kay." I mumbled against Rosalie's neck. Then for the first time in quite awhile I had a smooth dreamless sleep with my lover holding me..

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW!!!! Seriously people I'm begging here XP**


End file.
